warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warning from above-Silverheart's Warning
I accidently deleted the bit that said it may contain false characters and plots so expect come fake cats and clans.- --Skye 12:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Allegiances DarkClan/SkyClan Leader: Eaglestar- dark brown tom with white stripes on his side Deputy: Sunbeam- golden/yellow tabby she-cat with short fur Medicine Cat: Mossflower- silver she-cat with white paws Warriors: Lionsong- golden long haired tabby tom Whaleriver- silver short haired tom with amber eyes Heartleaf- dappled grey and greenish fur with unusual blue eyes Clovertail- black she-cat with a greenish tip at the end of her tail Mintfern- dark grey she-cat with half a tail Moonpelt- silver she-cat Snowfur/Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes (deceased) Shimmerheart/Shimmerpaw- ginger she-cat (deceased) Apprentices: Snowpaw/Snowfur- see above Shimmerpaw/Shimmerheart- see above Faepaw- sparkly light grey she-cat Lillypaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes Birdpaw- dark brown tom Tigerpaw- light brown tom Silverpaw- silver she-cat Dawnpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Cloudflurry- white she-cat with blue hints Emberflame- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat Flametail- all black except for her ginger tail Queens: Chapter One Birdpaw watched the flurry of colours rush past him. He couldn't tell how long they'd be, or when they'd come back. But he didn't really care. All he cared about was his future, his life. It was only tomorrow. Not that far away. The Warnings. The name didn't make much sense to Birdpaw, or to anyone else really, but that is its proper name. Most cats called it The Quest of a Lifetime. Apprentice's referred to it as the live-or-die week. Die-week for short. It was what all apprentices have to do in order to become warriors. Go through the horrible mazes of confusion that the Dark Forest cats have prepared for them. StarClan? No, they were banished from the Universe many moons ago, along with the Clans that worshipped them. Each puzzle was called a Warning. That's where the name came from. It had spread through the five Clans for years. Legend had it that it had started in DuskClan. ThunderClan? They, along with the others, got the same fate as StarClan. ThunderClan - DuskClan RiverClan - NightClan ShadowClan - ForestClan SkyClan - DarkClan WindClan - MoonClan Old territories are now used by the bloodthirsty furballs that took over the whole of the lake. Birdpaw belonged to DarkClan. Elders had told him that it had used to be called SkyClan, and that the cats had inherited skills from the leader Skystar (or Sky, as some cats called her) which included air attacks. Jumping down from trees and raking their opponents backs with their unusually long claws. "Waste a space the lot o' em," Cloudflurry had cackled evilly, "Glad to be rid o' em I'll tell ye' that. Jumpin' down from trees and whatnot, I were relieved when the Dark Forest cats gained power. Banished, all o' them. And a good thing to!" Birdpaw didn't think it was that much of a good thing, but Cloudflurry was the oldest elder in DarkClan and could be off her rocker already. Unfortunately, Birdpaw didn't think that was the case. Right now, Birdpaw was crouched in the apprentices den, watching the warriors leave for their hunting patrol. It was funny, really, how it worked. The warriors, all over the entire lake, had left for their Warning's as frightened apprentices, unwilling to worship such evil as the Dark Forest, but had all (or some, as many died) come back with confident strides and a sense of power to them. Ready to do whatever the Dark Forest asked them to. Something happened out there. Something strange. Something magical. It was the Dark Forest cats doing. Birdpaw didn't want to be one of those cats who are willing to murder their best friend at the Dark Forest's command. He wanted to be Birdpaw, proud warrior of SkyClan! Not scared out of his wits and sent to do The Warning and possibly not returning! "Hi Birdpaw," a voice came from behind him. Birdpaw whipped his head around to see his den mate, Faepaw, trot over to him. "What are you doing" she asked, sitting next to him. Birdpaw didn't answer. "Oh, right," she mewed, as if getting it, "I can't concentrate either." "How are we supposed to do this Faepaw?" he burst out suddenly, "I mean, our job as an apprentice is to fight for two weeks, hunt for two weeks, then spend the next four weeks practicing on our denmates or on the volunteers. We get eight weeks of training; four of them spent on professional subjects, four of them basically a waste of time. How do they expect us to do this!?" Birdpaw's eyes filled with tears. Faepaw stared at him, her look filled with understanding and sorrow, "I know how you feel--" "NO YOU DONT!" Birdpaw yowled. Faepaw looked surprised at her friend's sudden outburst. Birdpaw knew she understood. She felt the same as him, just being a little calmer about it. He couldn't control his anger, but Faepaw could. That sort of ability would keep Faepaw alive. Birdpaw would end up rotting at the side of the Thunderpath unless he improved his attitude. If he continued like this he would have no chance of making it back. "Look, I'm sorry," he mumbled to his paws. Faepaw sighed, her blue eyes brimming with tears, "We all feel that way," she mewed, though her voice sounded choked with worry, "But we just have to see the bright side of it, OK?" "What is the bright side?" Birdpaw asked sadly. Faepaw didn't answer. They both knew, there was no bright side. A yowl sounded from the camp. The Before Warning Ceremony was taking place. Chapter Two Birdpaw had no idea why The Before Warning Ceremony even existed. Everyone already knew the team. It was all the apprentices. And they all new last year's winners. Still, it had to be done. "Greetings all," Eaglestar, the leader meowed confidently, "It is time for The Warnings!" Everyone cheered. None of the apprentices did though. Birdpaw felt as though his throat had dried up. "Now, these are the apprentices competing this year!" Competing? For what, life? Birdpaw thought. "Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Lillypaw, Birdpaw," Birdpaw felt like he was going to faint there and then. "...Faepaw and Silverpaw!" Eaglestar stared at the apprentices, willing them to at least sit up a little straighter. No one did anything. "OK!" he continued, "None of us know what will happen out there, but we know one thing. It'll be deadly!! Birdpaw gulped, this didn't sound good. "And congratulations to last year's survivors, Lionsong, Moonpelt, Heartleaf and Clovertail!" Eaglestar flicked his bushy tail to were the four newly named warriors stood huddled together. Unlike others, they had grown closer during their time in The Warnings. Now they barely left each other's side. Heartleaf looked at Birdpaw and smiled sympathetically. She was one of the few cats who wasn't affected by the change in personality and still worshipped StarClan although they had disappeared moons ago. "Who were just apprentices like you," he stared at Birdpaw and his group, "Before they earned their places as warriors of DarkClan and supporters of the Dark Forest. We miss these four's two trustworthy companions who unfortunately, didn't make it back home. Snowpaw and Shimmerpaw. Their warrior names would have been Snowfur and Shimmerheart. May they Rest in Peace in the Dark Forest. May their bodies decay in the middle of no-where." Birdpaw gulped again. But I don’t wanna die like that. He thought to himself, I wanna die in my Clan. As me. Eaglestar cleared his throat, "Now, as always, I will choose your tom and she-cat guide who will give you your private talk in the heavily guarded, apprentices den." A lot of cats used to think that the leaders were joking when they said, "Heavily guarded", but they aren't. The whole point of The Warnings is the fact that no one knows the advice until you get it when you're apprentices. Warriors aren't allowed to tell kits or early apprentices. The punishment is as cruel as death. It is death. Meaning two cats are posted either side of the den. "This year's guides are; the she-cat will be Mintfern and the tom will be Whaleriver." Mintfern ushered all the apprentices into the den. The toms went over to Whaleriver and the she-cats to Mintfern. "OK," meowed Whaleriver, "I'm gonna be quick cos' we don’t have much time. When you get transported to wherever it is you're gonna go, don’t run away. I know, it seems like a pretty obvious thought. If you don’t wanna do it then you run away, well no. It's not good, you run away, you die, or worse, you get tortured for the rest of your life." He looked at our shocked faces, "Were any of you considering that idea? Well, don’t run away. For your own good." Eaglestar signalled the time was up by yowling loudly. Birdpaw didn't realize how little time and information they got. He usually didn't pay much attention to The Before Warnings ceremony. He was too worried about his own fate, dying when the time came. Eaglestar smiled at them, or was he sneering? Birdpaw didn't know. He didn't care either; he wouldn't see his dumb leader again after this. Never again. "I see you've all gathered your information, hm?" he asked. The apprentices nodded. "Well, remember it! Another piece of advice you're getting!" Eaglestar guffawed at his own lame joke then cleared his throat, "Now, you may bump into the other Clans Apprentices, after all, they are doing their Warnings as well. But don’t be afraid, The Warnings aren't made for killing other Clans contestants, it's about completing the tasks whether your first or last it doesn't matter. Just complete them." His eyes went serious then flashed back to normal, "Well off to bed then! Don't leave now, the guards will catch you!" he said it as though it was a joke but to the Apprentices it was all seriousness. It was going to be a long night. Chapter Three Birdpaw opened his eyes and yawned. All the other Apprentices were awake too. Tigerpaw was wearily scratching a lump of grass, Silverpaw and Dawnpaw were whispering franticly to each other, sounding like snakes. Faepaw was curled up in a ball. At first glance she seemed asleep, but every now and then she would sit up and look around anxiously before settling back down again. Birdpaw went over to see her. "What's the matter?" he asked her. "You know what it is," she mewed sadly, "It'll be here, any minute now." She was right, through the entrance burst Mintfern and Whaleriver. It was time. The worst time in Birdpaw's life. Whaleriver went over and murmured into Birdpaw's ear, "It's time kid." The Apprentices were ushered out into the heart of the camp. They got some sympathetic looks, some sad looks and some looks that said "my time there is over. I don't care about you." As Birdpaw went past her, Heartleaf whispered Good Luck in his ear. He smiled, someone who cared, understood. Faepaw nudged him, "You scared?" she asked. Birdpaw just nodded, too frightened to speak. Faepaw understood, "Me too," she mewed. After walking, what seemed, miles, Sunbeam motioned with her tail to stop. Birdpaw shivered, he could hear others meowing "Where are we? What's happening?" "MoonClan!" Sunbeam whispered angrily. A few skinny looking apprentices appeared from behind the bushes following a magnificent ginger tom who was obviously the deputy. It's the deputy's job to escort The Apprentices to wherever it is they get transported. The tom sniffed gingerly, "Sunbeam," he acknowledged her with a brief nod. He turned his gaze to The Apprentices, "Shame," he meowed, "that you can't do any better than last time. These look like a worse bunch though; I pity those DarkClan kits that have to grow up in such a horrid home." Sunbeam growled, "Get out of our territory fox-dung." she snarled, "Or you'll pay for it!" One of the apprentices looked at the deputy, "What will we do Weedclaw?" he asked. "We continue on our way to the transporting point, obviously." Weedclaw answered, "The Dark Forest granted us peace on our way through other territories!" he stared angrily at Sunbeam who just sighed and rolled her eyes. Concealed behind bushes was a pool of silvery liquid. "What is that?" asked a MoonClan apprentice. "The Transporter." Weedclaw answered. Sunbeam didn't waste any time they had and rushed out the instructions in how to teleport/transport. "Just step into it and step out the other end. It will make you very dizzy so those of you who are frail be careful," she mewed quickly looking at Silverpaw's skinny frame, "And then you'll be in your new world. You can wait for the others if you want or you can run of on your own. You can even split in two teams and compete for freedom. I personally would recommend you stay together but, well, it's up to you." Tigerpaw volunteered to go first. He held his breath before stepping into the water. There was no splash, just the sound of Tigerpaw gasping in surprise. It went silent. Was he even alive? Of course he was. He was strong and sturdy. But maybe... Faepaw went next. It was a while before she even had the confidence to dip her paw in. She screamed when dived. It was a horrifying sound. She was little and dainty! What if she was dead! Then it was Lillypaw. She showed no hesitation going in. Birdpaw admired her. But obviously she wanted to see Faepaw. It was her sister after all! After Lillypaw, it was Silverpaw's turn. After Faepaw's startled scream everyone was scared. In the end she tripped and fell in, making everyone gasp. "Silverpaw!" Birdpaw gasped. She'd obviously hurt her leg after the fall. Surely she was dead. No! He didn't want to think about it. Birdpaw couldn't contain himself any longer. It was just him and Dawnpaw. He looked at the brown she-cat, her eyes filled with worry and fear. "I'll go." He meowed. Sunbeam nodded. He stepped over and looked into the pool and suddenly filled with regret. Why didn't he let Dawnpaw go first? No. He would have to go at some point. With one last look around, he plunged into the pool. And gasped. The others hadn't screamed or were shocked by the worry. It was the temperature! It was freezing down there! Birdpaw looked around for any way out and saw a blurred hole a few rabbit lengths away. He swam/walked towards the other end of the hole and fell head first onto the ground. He yowled in pain. He looked around. He was on some sort of mountain; the cold wind blew on his face. The sky was filled with grey clouds. And there was Tigerpaw, Faepaw, Lillypaw and, wait, were was Silverpaw? The three cats were huddled around something. Birdpaw heard Dawnpaw smash into the floor behind him but he didn't care. He joined the three cats and saw what they were looking at. It was clear. She couldn't be saved, she'd already stopped breathing. Silverpaw had died transporting to the mountain. Chapter Four Tigerpaw's long, mournful yowl echoed around the mountains. Silverpaw's fur glistened softly and her tail was curled around her body. Her neck was broken. The MoonClan apprentices were watching a few fox-lengths away. Two of thei friends had died to, but the others seemed to have gotten over it quickly. In the end they decided to pack up and leave. Birdpaw nudged Faepaw gently, "We should leave him here for a while." He gestured at Tigerpaw. Faepaw nodded her head, "Let's hunt," she agreed. They decided not to stray too far from the "landing" point and soon caught a thrush and two hares each. Tigerpaw was thankful for the prey but barely touched it. "Come on," Lillypaw encouraged him, "You need it." Tigerpaw shook his head, "I can't," he meowed, "I can't do it in front of her." Birdpaw knew it was time to change the subject, "Anyone gonna be able to sleep tonight?" he asked. Lillypaw groaned, "Ugh, the first Warning. I swear if it's anything to do with fires then I am a gonna." "She was exaggerating Lillypaw." Faepaw mewed. "What do you mean?" Birdpaw meowed. "Mintfern," Faepaw answered, "She had a bad encounter with fire." "Is that why--?" "Yes, that is why she only has half a tail." Lillypaw looked up to the bright moon, "Why don’t we settle down and mourn over Silverpaw." She got up and joined Tigerpaw. "You know," he whispered, "If she became a warrior, I would have called her Silverheart. Like heart of gold but heart of silver. I've always liked silver better than gold." "Why don’t we call her Silverheart now? Whenever we speak about her we will call her Silverheart not Silverpaw." Lillypaw suggested. Tigerpaw sniffed, "I would like that." Birdpaw looked around, frightened. Where was he? Then he realized. The dream. The Warning. He sat down, waiting for it to arrive. Give him the clue of what was to come. Nothing came. Not for a while anyway. A cat, running so fast Birdpaw didn't know what colour it was, fled past him. Shrieking at the top of its lungs. Birdpaw jumped up. The Warning. Was that it? No. More came, thundering down the path. They were running from something. What was it? Nothing. Or something invisible. Most likely the latter. Giant invisible claws snagged cat's fur, ripped them to pieces with just one swipe. It was evil, it showed no mercy, it was Warning number one. Chapter Five Birdpaw woke up with a start. All the other Apprentices were breathing heavily. It was clear they'd seen it as well. "What do you think it means?" asked Faepaw. "I have no idea," murmured Lillypaw, shaking her head. Birdpaw sat up, "Let's just check that we had the same dream. I'll start. First, I was walking in a forest, it was completely empty. Nothing was there." Lillypaw nodded at Birdpaw, "Then it was the first cat, so fast you couldn't tell what colour it was, screaming. It ran past me." Faepaw shivered, "Then they all came, loads of them, running after the first cat." "And then," whispered Lillypaw. "The invisible monster, it was attacking all the cats." Birdpaw finished. Tigerpaw was watching from Silverheart's dead body. "That's not what I had." He meowed softly, "Silverheart came to me, she said that I won't survive, something would come. She didn't say what. But she said it would destroy us. And here's the weird thing, she wasn't in the Dark Forest. I think, I think she was in StarClan." "Maybe she was telling us something," Faepaw wondered, "Maybe the first Warning is not surviving?" "You mean like, un-survival?" asked Lillypaw. "Yeah, the first Warning is un-survival." Birdpaw wasn't listening; he was looking in the distance. At the dappled grey she-cat with greenish fur. Slowly making her way up the mountain. END OF THE FIRST BOOK LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE! The Warning from above- The Warning of Un- survival. Category:Skye's stories